


Under an Umbrella

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Roslin had a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under an Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ufp13 for beta reading this story. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Richard Adar was an ass. At least, he was around her. Which led to the question: Was it she who seemed to bring out the asshole in men or was it simply their default setting? Not for the first time, she considered quitting her job and trying her luck as a painter on another colony. And if not that, she could always go back to teaching.

Lost in her thoughts, she noticed too late that her bus had just passed by. What the frak? Her watch told her she should still have two minutes. Glaring after it, she growled.

Her boss and married lover had cut her budget just before wanting to sleep with her, there was a run in her stockings, it was pouring as if the sky had opened its gates and she had just missed her bus. How much worse could the day get?

The answer followed immediately when she fumbled in her purse for her phone and ran into someone, nearly tripping in the process. However, two strong arms held her upright.

“Careful.”

The man had a deep, husky voice and although not handsome in the common sense, he had the bluest eyes she had seen in quiet a while. Too bad she didn’t feel like dealing with any man at the moment.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, stepping back, intending to walk away and forget about him.

“I’ve got an umbrella,” he said, unfolding it as if to prove his point.

She bit her tongue to not snap at him. What did she care? She was soaked to the bone anyway. Something about his calm demeanour had her stop, though. This was the first good thing happening to her today and an act of kindness deserved better than uncalled-for aggression.

“Thank you,” she said, stepping under the umbrella.

“No problem.”

“The next bus should arrive in a few minutes,” she said by way of an apology.

“I know.”

For a while, both of them were silent, and to her surprise, she found the lack of talk not stifling but rather liberating. It was a precious thing in a world that consisted of talking her way in and around things all day long. She began to shiver, the cold slowly getting to her.

Her companion moved, causing her to look at him.

“I’d love to offer you a jacket or a blanket, but all I have is chocolate.” He held out a bar of chocolate to her.

It wouldn’t help with the cold, but she appreciated the gesture. His smile was warm, welcoming… beautiful.

“Thank you.”

She was just about to open the wrapping when another bus came up.

“It seems the day’s finally looking up,” she said, walking toward the bus, quickly realising he wasn’t following her.

“You don’t want to take it?” she asked.

He smiled again. “I never take the bus. I’m on foot.”

He nodded at her. “Have a good day.”

Surprised, she watched him walk away. She should get into the bus now before…

“Wait.”

Running after him, she stopped in front of him, kissing his cheek in a gesture of gratitude, leaving a smear of lipstick on his cheek.

“Thank you,” she said again. An shy, apologetic smile on her lips, she attempted to wipe away the red traces she had left.

“You’re welcome, but I’m afraid you just missed your bus again.”

Turning around, she saw he was right.

“Need shelter?” he asked.

Breaking into giggles, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry, she nodded.

“Thank you. I’m Laura, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Laura. I’m Bill.”

Apparently, ‘asshole’ was just Richard Adar being himself after all.

= End =


End file.
